Company Officer
An officer is a member of the Company who holds a position of authority. Used without further detail, the term "officer" almost always refers to Regimental Officers -'' leader(s) of a group or regiment who derive authority from those below(members) and above them(the Directory). In its broadest sense, the term "officer" also includes lower level leaders who have gained a senior reputation recognized by the others through his or her own hard work or initiative. The Directory in itself is classed as the highest form of officer, but there are so few of them in number that they are generally thrown in along with the other officers of the Company when the word "officer" is mentioned. The [Trading Company|UNKNOWN [? Trading Company]] itself boasts to have the finest and well-trained officer corps of any clan in Shotbow and the positions are held in the clan with such great importance that it was decided best for officers' reputation to be allowed scrutiny and criticism from anyone in the Company, so as to keep the officers up to high moral and capable standards. Being an Officer in the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company offers the highest opportunity for advancement and glory. Officers are generally credited with their own work, and are more well known to the Shotbow Community than the regular members or the non-Company members. Types of Officers '''Regimental Officers' Regimental Officers form the backbone of the UTC's command structure. They act as catalyst - and if they have the imagination: the initiator of projects and ideas. The Regimental officers can consist of a Regimental Captain(leader) and a First Lieutenant(vice-leader). They are largely independent and can operate as they please such that they have the autonomy to set up for themselves how their own mini-clan or "regiment" works and even assigning their own ranks inside their unit. Regimental Officers are responsible for managing Regimental stores, training and managing their own members which consists of both Company members and non-Company members. The Regimental Officer's captains are in theory, chosen for the initiative, imagination and independence. Low-Level Officers The Low-Level Officer is usually an ad hoc ''rank that is given to someone who has shown tactical capability and some form of charisma, but still deficient in general leadership abilities and management of long-term plans. The ranks are mostly non-official and more of an honor-title such as ''Sergeant and Corporal - depending on the level of capability the individual has shown. They are most prominently seen to take command when the Regimental Officer is absent or when in battle, a Regimental Officer admits tactical and strategic ignorance in PvP and temporarily hands control of the group to the Low-Level Officer who is most of the time, more capable of PvP strategies and tactics. The Directory(main article) The Directory is the central, strategic decision making group of the UTC. The Directory decides and leads the Company's policies and formulates or executes the Company's grand strategy, giving the whole organization a goal to work towards. It is considered the highest of all authorities in the Company and each individual Director is a leader in their own right. As such, they are generally the fewest and least amount of officers in the Company. Their general responsibilities ensures the assertion and protection of the interests of the Company, the prioritizing of goals and projects, granting honours and awards, raising regiments and ensuring all sectors of the UTC are modern and up to the challenges of the current socio-political situations. All Directors ceremonially have the title of Company ? Major ''- a Director who leads a regiment however, has the dual rank of both ''Regimental Captain and Company ? Major. It is the only rank in the Company with the "?" symbol affixed on it. see also Company Member Non-Company Member Category:Organization Category:Culture